The Land Before Time: Corrupted
by hiphoplover1211
Summary: Sharptooth, a vengeful evil spirit. Killed by Littlefoot and the gang years ago, Sharptooth wants revenge on the now grown up gang. But Sharptooth needs a body, the body of the friendly sharptooth.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Vengence

Disclaimer: I do not own The Land Before Time or any of its characters, they belong to Universal. Any OCs are owned by me.

Tension started to grow as Littlefoot and Spike tried to push the bolder on Sharptooth, a vicious, murdeorus beast that killed Littlefoot's mother. Ducky was hiding in a crevice but Sharptooth was on to her. Luckily, Petrie bravely flew in and tried his best to stop Sharptooth, to no avail. Things couldn't possibly get worse, until Sharptooth jumped on the land where Littlefoot and Spike still struggled with the bolder, but luck was on their side as Cera came charging at the, colliding with the bolder, Sharptooth with it, causing to fall in the deep water nearly taking with him, Splash! Forutinately, Petrie escaped and joined his friends in the search for the Great Valley. But unknown to the gang, Sharptooth was standing in the shallow waters, staring at the deep, black, waters where his body laid. Sharptooth let out a loud roar that would've been heard by the whole world if he had been alive. "Enjoy your peaceful lives kids, cuz soon I shall have my revenge!" and so just like that, the evil spirit of Sharptooth dissappeared.

Authors Note: I intended for the first chapter to be short. The other chapters, hopefully, will be much longer. Remember I said hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends

Years later...

It was a calm peaceful evening. The trees swayed to and fro as the gentle breeze stroked the trees ever so smoothly. The wind caused the treestars to slowly descend towards the hard ground where a spiketail gobbled it up. This spiketail was none other than Spike who had grown up to be a magnificent spiketail. His plates had grown in and his tail now delevoped the spikes that could betray the eyes into thinking it could kill a sharptooth. Spike still dosen't speak but he has been known to say single words like "water" or "hungry". There beside Spike was his sister Ducky, a swimmer who had also grown to about the same height as her mother. Her voice had matured over the years but it still had a childish tint to it, Ducky also retains her childhood way of communicating. Up in the trees was their best friend Petrie, a flyer who was now the same size as his uncle Ptereno. He has also adopted the smooth sounding voice of which his uncle speaks but still retains his childhood way of speaking which makes it quite interesting. Standing next to Ducky was Cera, a three-horn who is now bigger then when she was younger, about the same size as her father. Her two top horns had finally developed and Cera was sure to brag about them as often as she could. She is now more mature then when she was a kid but still has a mean streak to her. Her voice is also quite comforting which betrays her sometimes violent impules. Standing a couple feet away was Littlefoot, a longneck who was now the same size as his grandparents, he has grown wiser and his voice is deeper, similar to that of his father. Although he is now much bigger then when he was young he is still referred to as "Littlefoot" at Littlefoot's own will because his mother had named him that before her death at Sharptooth's claws and he wishes to honor that. Beside Littlefoot was Chomper, a sharptooth who is now the same size as his parents. His teeth are now much sharper and he frequently travles to the Mysterious Beyond to hunt his favorite food, fastbiters. Chomper had orginally met the gang the moment he first hatched and even helped them when they got stuck on the Mysterious Island where he and his parents were living on at the time. Chomper's voice had also matured and also has a growling undertone to it which scared his friends at first but they eventually got used to it. Chomper has lived in the Great Valley for a long time and though cautios at first, the residents now trust Chomper with the exception being -Horn, Cera's father who watches Chomper every chance he gets. The gang of six was just reminscing about all the adventures they had had when they were kids. "Remember when Ducky was kidnapped by Ptereno and those mean flyers?" Cera asked but after seeing the angry looks displayed on Ducky and Petrie's features she quickly added, "No offense you two." Ducky let out a heavy sigh "I remember, yep yep yep." Petrie shook his head at the bad memories. "Me remember too." he said sadly. "Oh look!" Chomper suddenly exclaimed! Littlefoot and the others were really scared now, "What is it Chomper?" Littlefoot asked fearfully, after clearing his heavy breathing Chomper continued, "It's... It's... It's getting late!" Chomper practically shouted "late" at the top of his lungs. Cera was now angry. "What! You mean to tell me that the fact that it's getting late is what you found scary!" Cera said angrily. Chomper smiled guiltily and said, "No, I just wanted a few laugh!" Cera then went up to Chomper's face had said, "Well you know what!" Her voice then goes into a more friendly tone, "That was actually pretty funny!" Cera finished with a laugh, "Yeah that was pretty funny Chomper." Littlefoot said. "Funny" Spike added. The whole gang of six were having a great time just like when they were kids.

Unbenost to the gang, Sharptooth, or rather the spirit of Sharptooth, stared at the gang. His eyes drifted to Littlefoot, "I killed your mother and soon you will be next!" His eyes then traveled to Cera, "You will soon follow. Like mother like daughter!" He then looked at Ducky and Spike, "You two will make delicatble treats, and I'll espically enjoy eating you Spike just like I did with your parents!" He then eyed Petrie, "I'll enjoy ripping your wings off and consuming your flesh. First I'll tear you in half and eat your upper body followed by your lower body just like your father!" Sharptooth then eyed Chomper, "As for you, well let's just say, blood, your friends blood, will be on your claws." And just like that, the spirit of Sharptooth dissappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Posession

It was morning, the start of a new day. The rivers and streams flowed so smoothly, bringing comfort to the feet of two dinosaurs, a bond almost brotherly. Chomper and Littlefoot were having a conversation and Chomper was breathing heavily, sweat practiclly falling to the ground like sky water. "I'm telling you Littlefoot! I saw Sharptooth!" Chomper had learned of Sharptooth from Littlefoot and the gang when he first returned to the Great Valley as well as learning about Littlefoot's mother's death. Littlefoot shook his head, he wanted to believe his friend's claim but Chomper wasn't making any sense. Sharptooth was dead! "Chomper are you sure it was Sharptooth? It could be any sharptooth! For crying out loud you might've had a scary sleep story!" Chomper shook his head franticly, "No! It was Sharptooth! And it wasn't a scary sleep story, it was real!" Chomper was now shivering, his heart was pumping faster, his breathing increased and now he was shuddering as if cold despite the fact it was hot enough to dry up the Big Water. Littlefoot didn't exactly beleive his friend, though of course he wanted, but he wanted his friend to have a chance to tell what happened. Even if Chomper is just mistaking, at least he can tell his story and get it off his chest. "Ok Chomper. Tell me everything that happened last night." Chomper fiddled with his claws as he tried to remenber last night's events, "It started like this..."

Flashback...

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Chomper were all heading home after a long day of hanging out, Chomper was exhausted but also happy that he caused his friends to laugh. He was only a few feet from his dwelling when he heard laughter, hellish laughter, a laughter that sent chills up Chomper's spine. He then felt someone stroke the tip of his tail causing it to twitch, but when he turned around no one was there. He then heard rustling in the bushes, "Who's there?" Chomper asked fearfully, that was when Sharptooth appeared, a sly evil smile displayed on his face. "Hello Chomper." Chomper was staring in shock, not beleving what he was hearing, what he was seeing! "How can this be? Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike killed you years ago! And how did you know my name?" Sharptooth laughed evilly, licking his lips, "We know everything my boy!" Chomper was confused, "What do you mean "we"?" Sharptooth then laughed even louder, "I mean me and you! I want revenge on your precious leaft eater friends and you're going to help, whether you want to or not, matters not, because you won't have any control!" Chomper was now angry. "I will never join you!" Losing all reasoning and letting his sharptooth instincts take over, Chomper charged at Sharptooth and managed to collide with the monster only to go through him! Chomper stared at Sharptooth in shock. Sharptooth just laughed again and said, "You and I shall soon become one!" Before Chomper could say anything else Sharptooth dissappeared. Chomper was now frightened, like a leaf eater when being hunted by a sharptooth, only this time Chomper is the prey. The friendly sharptooth shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way to his home, "I must speak with Littlefoot in the morning! Maybe he can help!" So with his mind made up, Chomper fell asleep.

End Flashback...

Littlefoot had listened intently to every word his sharptooth friend was telling him but just couldn't entirley beleive him. "I'm sorry Chomper, but what you're saying doesn't make sense! Sharptooth is dead, the dead can't come back! Chomper you were probably having a scary sleep story." Chomper then let out a heavy sigh and considered if Littlefoot was right, he had to be! Sharptooth was dead so there was no way last night's events could've took place! "Thanks Littlefoot! You're a big help!" Littlefoot smiled and said, "No problem buddy!" The two friends then said their goodbyes and parted ways. Chomper was on his way home when he felt that same evil pressense, he turned around and saw Sharptooth staring at him! "So this isn't just a scary sleep story! What do you want from me?" Sharptooth smiled evilly, "I already told you what I want" Sharptooth then walked closer to the shivering Chomper, "I want us to be one, I want revenge on your leaf eater friends!" Chomper was now more scared than ever, his stress level was rising, "No!" Chomper screamed in agony as he felt a deep pain in his body, his arms and claws were moving on their own, the scales on his back were moving in a steady motion and his tail twisted and untwisted. But soon Chomper's body returned to normal and he looked up, eyes now fully red, Sharptooth was now in control. "I can practiclly taste Littlefoot's blood now. You will be a great help Chomper!" So Sharptooth, in Chomper's body, went deep in the woods...

In Chomper's mind..

Chomper, the real Chomper, was surrounded in pitch blackness... "Help!" No one heard him so he tried again, "Help! Someone help me!" But it was to no avail. Sharptooth then appeared out of nowhere, "Face it brat! I'm in control now!" Sharptooth then disappeared again leaving Chomper in the darkness, shivering and feeling helpless.


	4. Chapter 4: Death In The Valley

The wind stood still as the night circle illumnated the valley floor. The buzzers and crawlers were scurring about. There in the middle of the valley was a swimmer, a green swimmer with a reddish underside. It laid covered in a massive pool of blood. Its crest was torn off and its tail was badly multalated. It had deep gashes on its back and teeth marks that could only belong to one creature, a sharptooth. The Great Valley council had gathered up a meeting a day after discovering the dead swimmer. The council consisted of Littlefoot, who is the leader after his grandparents stepped down, Cera, the seconary leader after her father, -Horn, stepped down, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Chomper, with Sharptooth being in control but pretending to be Chomper. The residents were screaming and yelling, talking amounst themselves regarding the swimmer that laid dead before them. Littlefoot then decided to speak, "Listen up everyone! We seem to have a sharptooth loose in this valley, it has already taken a life and it's our duty to stop this sharptooth and prevent anymore deaths!" The crowd cheered but Cera had something on her mind, "But Littlefoot, how are we going to find this sharptooth? It could be anywhere!" Littlefoot thought hard for a moment before his eyes drifted to Chomper. Littlefoot nor any of his friends had any clue that their sharptooth friend is possessed. "Maybe Chomper can help sniff the sharptooth out. Will you help Chomper?" Littlefoot asked his friend. Chomper, or rather Sharptooth, answered, "Of course I'll help! It's Chomper to the rescue!" However what he said and what he was thinking were two different things. Out loud he was simply pretending to be Chomper, but in his head Sharptooth couldn't help but add, "I'll enjoy ripping out your throat Littlefoot. I'll rip out your insides, spill out your guts, and then stuff them all in your friend's throats until they gag!" Littlefoot was glad that his sharptooth friend would assist them, "Thanks Chomper!" Oh but if only he and his friends knew. Chomper, or should I say Sharptooth, knew exactly what happened to that swimmer because he had been the one who killed it. "Soon this whole valley will end up like that swimmer." Sharptooth said to himself. Then he continued, "If only those leafeaters knew what happened..."

Flashback...

It was a bright new day, the treestars blew in the wind and a particular swimmer was enjoying the morning breeze. "This is the life." the swimmer said to herself, when all of a sudden she heard growling, growling that made her freeze in place. "Who's there?" She asked fearfully, then she saw Chomper walking towards her. "Oh it's just you, you're the friendly sharptooth aren't you?" The swimmer asked, her fear gone. But just as quickly as the fear had gone, it returned full force when Chomper, under Sharptooth's control, stared at her hungrily. The sharptooth went dangerously close to the swimmer, "Hey do you mind giving me space." The swimmer asked in a freaked out manner. Tears were flowing from Chomper's slowly redding eyes, "Forgive me?" He asked pathetically, "Forgive you for what?" The swimmer asked sweetly, however those were the swimmer's last words before Chomper, now again fully controlled by Sharptooth, ripped out the swimmer's throat, tore out her back, twisted her tail to where it was unreconizible, and ripped her crest clean off, crusing it to little bitty pieces. Sharptooth laughed evilly before continuing on his way...

End Flashback...

In Chomper's mind...

Chomper was in tears at what Sharptooth had forced him to do. If Sharptooth can make him kill a random resident, what's stopping Sharptooth from using his body to kill his friends? "I must fight for control!" Chomper said angrily to himself. "You honestly think you can beat me?" Sharptooth asked humorusly, "You couldn't lay a dent on me if I was alive, what makes you think you have a chance now?" Sharptooth then disappeared once again. Chomper was now fearing for his friends' lives, "Someone help me...help them." Chomper then fell asleep...

Back in the real world...

Chomper, now temperarly his old self, searched for his friend Littlefoot, "I must find him, maybe he can help me!" And so Chomper searched for his longneck friend.


	5. Chapter 5: To Be Made Whole

It took a long time but Chomper was finally able to find Littlefoot, but on his way to the longneck, however, he heard Sharptooth's voice in his head, "Someday you and I will be one! Someday I'll kill your friends!" Chomper shook his head franticlly as Sharptooth's voice faded away. When Chomper finally caught up with Littlefoot, he wasted no time in telling Littlefoot everything. "Littlefoot, I have something to tell you." Littlefoot was concerned, "Really? At a time like this?" Littlefoot asked shockingly. The sharptooth nodded, "It's about that swimmer. You see, it wasn't just a sharptooth that killed her, it was me Littlefoot, it was me!" Littlefoot couldn't believe his ears! "Chomper! How could you? You made an oath that you wouldn't bite anything that couldn't bite back!" Littlefoot was outraged but when he saw his friend break down, his rage dissappeared. The longneck was in even more shock when Chomper said, "Littlefoot, it wasn't my fault! I'm, I'm, I'm possessed by Sharptooth!" Littlefoot just shook his head, "Chomper do you actually expect me to believe..." But Littlefoot couldn't finish his sentence because he noticed Chomper's eyes turning bright red, speaking in a voice, not his own. "You should believe your pathetic sharptooth friend Littlefoot!" Sharptooth said evilly. Littlefoot was now really scared. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Littlefoot asked fearfully. Sharptooth laughed evilly, "Let me give you a hint, your mother was quite tasty!" Littlefoot's eyes then got wide, "Sharptooth!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "In the flesh, well sort of." Littlefoot was now furious! "You won't get away with this!" Littlefoot said angrily. Sharptooth just laughed and said, "Oh really? I killed your mother, I killed Cera's mother, I killed Spike's parents, his real parents, I killed Petrie's father, I killed that swimmer and now you are next!" And just like that Sharptooth charged towards Littlefoot, who waited for impact. However none came because the sharptooth was down on one knee, cluting his head, swinging it back and fourth as if he had a pounding headache. "I won't do it! You hear me Sharptooth! I won't do it!" Chomper screamed in deep pain that lasted for hours. Littlefoot, on the other hand, was watching Chomper in horror. Finally, however, Chomper's screams had died down and he looked up, his eyes normal, his voice back. He then got up, walked toward's Littlefoot, and embraced the longneck in a tight hug, tears flowing out of the sharptooth's eyes. Littlefoot was momentarly stunned but then said, "It's alright Chomper, I know the truth now. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. Can you forgive me?" Littlefoot asked tearfully. Chomper nodded, "Of course I forgive you!" Littlefoot and Chomper soon broke from the hug. "Oh my!" Littlefoot suddenly exclaimed. "What is it Littlefoot?" Chomper asked. "I just remembered! The others were looking for you!" Chomper's eyes got big. "What! Then let's go!" Littlefoot and Chomper searched the whole valley and was able to find Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Ducky at the watering hole. "What took you two so long?" Cera asked impatently, Littlefoot and Chomper looked at each other, then after some time, Chomper spoke, "Littlefoot was trying to find me but it took him awhile because I was tracking the sharptooth that killed that swimmer." Littlefoot and Chomper had sercertly agreed while on their way to the others, that they wouldn't tell their friends about Chomper's prdicament. "You get sharptooth?" Petrie asked. Chomper shook his head, "I couldn't find him." Ducky had a smile on her face, "Oh well, at least we're all safe yep yep yep." The gang then decided to relax a little, however Chomper decided to leave. "What's up with Chomper?" Cera asked. Petrie shrugged his shoulders, "Me no know." Littlefoot, however, knew excatly what was going on, so the longneck also decided to leave. "Now where's he going?" Cera asked dumbfounded, "I do not know Cera, nope nope nope." While the rest of the gang was relaxing, Littlefoot and Chomper were in another part of the valley. "What's wrong Chomper?" Littlefoot asked. Chomper was shivering immensly. "It's nothing Littlefoot. I just want to be alone for awhile." Littlefoot wanted to cheer his friend up but he also wanted to respect his friend's privicy and so left to join the others. Chomper had broke down in tears as soon as Littlefoot's footsteps ceased to echo. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to protect my friends?" Chomper then heard a voice in his head, Sharptooth's voice, "You can't save your precious leaf eater friends Chomper! It's best you stop worrying about them because soon I'll take over again and I'll rip out all of your friend's insides. I will not stop until they're nothing more than a large pool of blood! But I must admit, I was quite surprised you were able to fight for control when I was about to kill Littlefoot. Too bad we can't say the same for that swimmer." Chomper shook his head franticlly, trying to make Sharptooth's voice fade, however it was futile. "I will be made whole again!" Sharptooth's voice, for the moment, ceased to exsist. But Chomper was now confused "What did Sharptooth mean by "being made whole again"?" Chomper's eyes then widened as the sudden relization hit him. "He wants to be reborn in my body!"

Author's Note: I would like to thank Arkam18 for helping me with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend In Need

The Great Valley was shrouded in darkness. A lone figure could be seen walking towards the exit that led to the Mysterious Beyond. That lone figure was none other than Chomper. Chomper had decided that he would leave the Great Valley to protect his friends from Sharptooth's wrath. But just like every other time, Sharptooth's demonic like voice could be heard, "Where do you think you're going? Do you honestly believe that you can avoid me? Do you honestly believe you can prevent your friends deaths? Go on, leave the Great Valley because soon we will become one and I'll, I mean we, will go back to the Great Valley and I'll kill your friends and you won't be able to do anything but watch. That is your destiny Chomper!" Sharptooth's voice faded once again and by that time Chomper was well in the Mysterious Beyond. "I have to go as far away from the valley as possible!" Chomper said to himself. But unknown to Chomper, someone was watching him, that someone was Littlefoot. "Oh no! I have to get my friends!" And so Littlefoot searched for his friends and found them relaxing in the Sheltering Grass. When Littlefoot finally caught up with them, he wasted no time in saying, "Guys! Chomper needs our help!" The others gasped! "What do you mean he needs help?" Cera asked shockingly. "I saw him leave for the Mysterious Beyond! I think he did it so he wouldn't hurt anyone else!" Littlefoot said. "Wait a minuate! Are you telling me that Chomper killed that swimmer?" Cera asked angrily. "Well yes." Littlefoot began, "But it wasn't his fault! He's possessed!" Littlefoot finished. "Dinosaurs do not get possessed Littlefoot, nope nope nope!" Ducky stated matter of factly. Petrie had been in the trees listening to the conversation and decided to reach a lower level. "Me believe Littlefoot." Petrie said. Littlefoot was surprised, and so were the others, "You do?" Littlefoot asked. "Yeah! Me know something wrong with Chomper. Petrie try to ask Chomper how he feeling and he mention something about tearing me wings off! Me know that not Chomper!" Petrie answered with a little fear in his voice. Ducky was stariing at the sky a little but soon said, "Spike and I also found Chomper acting a little weird. We overheard him saying something about becoming whole, but it was not his voice, I mean Chomper's mouth was moving, but it was not his voice! This does not make any sense, nope nope nope!" Ducky said sadly. "How you know about Chomper Littlefoot?" Petrie asked. Littlefoot tried to recollect the events that had occurred during the day. "Well Chomper had told me that he killed the swimmer. Naturally, I was quite furious. Then he told me he was possessed by Sharptooth, I didn't believe him at first but now I do." Littlefoot said with determination. "Then what happened?" Cera asked. "Then his eyes turned pure red and he spoke in a voice that wasn't his, and he tried to kil me! However, Chomper was able to gain control before Sharptooth could do anything! That's how I know Chomper's possessed! And that's how I know he left the Great Valley to protect us!" Littlefoot finished. "Then what are we waiting fo?" Cera asked, "Let's go save our friend!" And so the gang set off on an adventure to save their sharptooth friend.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Arkam18 for helping me out with this chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Chomper's Nightmare

Darkness still clunged to the air as Chomper traveled through the Mysterious Beyond searching for a place to sleep. The landscape was barren with the exception of bones and skeletons of leaf eaters that had become a sharptooth's meal. The cold wind brought shivers down Chomper's spine, he was not used to living in this condition. He has lived in the Great Valley for the vast majority of his life and never had to worry about sharpteeth. But things are different now, not only does he have to worry about other sharpteeth, he has to worry about Sharptooth, who is slowly gaining more and more control over him. After searching for hours he managed to find a cave, and after checking for predators, went in and let sleep take over. A few minutes after he had fallen asleep, Chomper started mumbling, "No." He said in his sleep. Then like a flash of light, the scene changed. Chomper was now awake and felt himself walking! He could see everything that was going on, but he didn't have any control! Sharptooth was now in full control! "I am whole once again! Now to exact my revenge on those leaf eaters!" And so Sharptooth made his way back to the Great Valley, and when he got there, he saw Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike enjoying themselves. Littlefoot was the first to notice Chomper, I mean Sharptooth, "Hey Chomper! You feeling ok?" Littlefoot asked. Sharptooth laughed evilly, "Your friend is no more! He and I are now one! I've been planning my revenge for years! Now it's time for you to die!" Before Littlefoot and the others could react, he charged at them. He managed to grab Petrie before he could take to the skies and ripped him in half, blood spilling everywhere. Cera tried to impale Sharptooth with her horns but he jumped to the side at the last moment and wrapped his jaws around her head and crushed it, her frill now torn to pieces. He then took one of the horns from the now dead three-horn, using it to impale Ducky's throat. The swimmer coughed and gagged on her own blood before surronded her. Sharptooth then knocked Spike over and ripped his guts out, intestines spilling on the floor. After he was done with Spike, his eyes moved towards Littlefoot, "I saved the best for last." Sharptooth stated. Then as quick as lighting he lunged towards the longneck and locked his jaws to Littlefoot's neck. With a sudden jolt he snapped Littlefoot's neck, and to add insult to injury, ripped out the longneck's insides. Sharptooth was savoring the moment, but Chomper was crying, crying because he couldn't save his friends from Sharptooth. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Chomper suddenly jolted awake. He felt himself and his surrondings. He soon realized that he was still in the cave and that the events that occured were due to a scary sleep story. Chomper sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. It's just a scary sleep story." Chomper said to himself. But of course, like always, Sharptooth had something to say, "I know what you were dreaming about. Exciting, is it not? I can almost taste the blood of your friends now." Sharptooth then laughed evilly. "But in all seriousness, do you actually think you can save your friends? They are doomed Chomper! Just one more day in your body and I'll have full control! We will be one! And I'll get my revenge on your pathetic friends! There is nothing you can do to stop it! You can't defy fate!" Sharptooth's voice then disappared. Chomper had now decided to travel further into the Mysterious Beyond but soon relized he was hungry. Looking around he saw a fast biter nearby, and before the fast biter knew it, he was in Chomper's jaws and quickly bit down. He then began to devor the fast biter's remains and accedently let out a burp, "Excuse me." He said to no one in particular. But Chomper knew time was running out. Just one more day and Sharptooth would gain full control. "I hope my friends are alright." Chomper said to himself as tears started to flow from the eyes of the friendly sharptooth.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Arkam18 for helping me with this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Destiny

It has been two days since Littlefoot and the others left the Great Valley to find their friend Chomper and they have been walking for hours since then. Cera was espically frustrated. "How long are we going to take! My feet are killing me!" The others were also really tired, including Petrie, who was now resting on Spike. Littlefoot was tired too but he knew they had to find Chomper. "We can't stop Cera, we must find Chomper before Sharptooth becomes whole." A couple hours later they encounter a fast biter, the gang nearly threw up but were also grateful as well, for that fastbiter's corpse signaled that Chomper was near. "I hope Chomper will be ok, yep yep yep." Ducky said sadly yet hopefully. The others agreed as they continued on their search for Chomper. A few miles away, a sharptooth could be seen in the distance, that sharptooth was Chomper. He had been trying to find ways to get rid of Sharptooth and even thought about killing hinself. "If I'm dead, I'll be useless to Sharptooth." He had said to himself. However, he couldn't bring himself to jump over that cliff and he hated himself for thinking such thoughts. "Tsk tsk Chomper. You can't escape your destiny! You have about 45 minuates before I become whole! Soon the blood of your friends will rest on your claws, oops, I mean my claws." Sharptooth said evilly which of course was in Chomper's head. Chomper was walking a little further when he heard screams and yells. It was Littlefoot and the others! "Oh no why'd you have to follow me?" Chomper asked himself. Sharptooth couldn't help but taunt Chomper "Ooh right on cue, it's only a matter of minuates before I take over completely! Your friends have only a few minuates left! Prepare for your worst day, and the best day of my new life. You can't deny your destiny Chomper!" Sharptooth's voice then dissapperared once again. Littlefoot and the others finally caught up with Chomper and were glad to see him. "Hey Chomper, why are you all by yourself?" Littlefoot asked. Chomper sighed before answering "You know why, if and when Sharptooth takes over, you'll all be dead! I left the Great Valley to save you and yet you follow me!" Ducky stepped up and said "That is what friends are for Chomper, they are they are." Littlefoot agreed and said, "Besides, if Sharptooth does take over, at least you'll know your friends were at your side." Chomper nearly let loose a tear, "Thanks guys." Chomper said happily. Cera then decided to speak, "We are your friends Chomper! Sharptooth, or no Sharptooth, we will never leave your side! So quit feeling sorry for yourself and let's go home!" Chomper couldn't help but smile, "Alright I'll go home." Chomper said with excitement. The others cheered as they continued their way back home. However there was a delay in the journey as Chomper decided to get a drink of water, but when he saw his reflection, he jumped away at the last moment. What he had seen had scared him even more than his scary sleep story had, the image looked like Chomper, but had circles under his eyes, sharper teeth, and his eyes were a permanent red. To make things worse, spikes extruded from his neck and tail. "Is this what I'll look like when Sharotooth takes over?" Chomper asked himself. He then decided to go back to his friends and they all managed to make it back to the Great Valley

Author's Note: I would like to thank Arkam18 for helping me with this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Sharptooth's Wrath

When the gang made it back to the Great Valley everything was peaceful. That is, until Chomper started acting strangely. "What's happening to me?" He asked. Chomper's eyes were turning a permanent red, his teeth were growing sharper, circles were appearing under his eyes and spikes were growing from his neck and tail. Chomper was turning into a hideous creature and Littlefoot and the others were really freaked out, as were the other residents. "What's happening to him?" One of the residents asked. Then everyone could hear laughter coming from Chomper, but it wasn't Chomper who was laughing, it was Sharptooth! "I'm now whole!" Sharptooth said evilly. He then looked at two of th residents and with the words "hearts out", the two residents, a longneck and a domehead, felt their hearts explode from their chests. Mrs. Mia tried to attack Sharptooth from behind but Sharptooth, without even looking back, said "tail gone" which caused Mrs. Mia's tail to litterally explode causing her to die from bloodloss. Sharptooth then put his claws in a fist, which caused five of the residents to lift in the air while gagging, then Sharptooth flipped his wrist and the sound of necks breaking could be heard, the five residents then fell to the ground. A longneck tried to charge at Sharptooth but the evil spirit simply said "Neck and tail twist" which caused the longneck's neck and tail to twist in unnatural ways, resulting in the longneck's death. "Come on you leaf eateaters! Is that all you got!" Sharptooth taunted evilly. A clubtail tried to attack him but Sharptooth, with a supernatuarl force of the mind, flipped the clubtail on his back and said "smash" causing the clubtail to use the club on his tail, and smash his own stomach with it, after a couple of hours, Sharptooth said "Stop" which caused the clubtail to cease smashing, but Sharptooth then said "Organs erupt" which caused the clubtail's internal organs to explode from his stomach. "This is too easy!" Sharptooth said evilly. He then spotted six longnecks heading towards him but with a snap of his claws, those longneck's exploded, organs, bones, and skin falling to the ground! He then spotted Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. He snapped his claws, expecting the gang to explode, however they did not. "What!" Sharptooth said with rage. Littlefoot approached Sharptooth and said "Chomper is our friend! We have a friendship that he'll always cherish!" Cera also decided to speak "Yeah! He's our friend! I don't know much about the supernatural, but I'm betting on my life that friendship and love neuralizes your powers!" Ducky, Petrie and Spike nodded. "Well I am in Chomper's body you know." He then charged forward and managed to knock Spike into a tree! Luckily Spike survived with minor injuries. "You will not win! I will have my revenge!" Sharptooth said evilly. He then spotted a flyer and said "Crash" which caused the flyer to crash to the ground, bones could be heard breaking. Sharptooth then walked over to the dying flyer and stepped on him, killing him. Sharptooth laughed evilly before disappearing, taking Chomper's body with him


	10. Chapter 10: The End Or Is It?

In the Great Valley...

Littlefoot and the others were shocked at Sharptooth's evil doings. Skins, organs, bones and other materials from different dinosaurs laid splattered over the valley floor. The dead had started to rot so the residents, along with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike, managed to take care of the bodies. After everything was done, Littlefoot decided to hold a meeting. It took a couple of hours, but the residents managed to make it to the meeting. "Listen up everyone!" Littlefoot said seriously. "We must find Chomper and expel Sharptooth from him!" Littlefoot finished with determination in his voice. One of the residents was confused, "How will we do that?" The resident, a clubtail, asked. Littlefoot thought long and hard but could not come up with an answer and so said nothing. Suddenly a flash occured and after the flash ceased, a longneck stood in its place. This longneck looked female and was brownish in color. Littlefoot reconized this longneck immedetly, "Mother!" He exclaimed in shock. "Yes Littlefoot, it is I. But I'm afraid we don't have time to get requainted. I know of a way to expel Sharptooth from Chomper's body". Littlefoot's mother said with extreme seriousness. "How?" Cera asked. Littlefoot's mother smiled before answering, "I will enter Chomper's body, the same as Sharptooth as done. Once I've entered I will fight Sharptooth for control. If I win, then I too will leave his body and Chomper will return to normal. But, be warned, for if I lose, then I'll be banished from his body forever and evil shall reign."

In the Mysterious Beyond...

Sharptooth could be seen, saliva and blood dripping from his jaws. He had just kiled a sharptooth for walking on his terroritory. "The time has come!" He said to himself, then he disappeared. He reapperared back in the Great Valley but was greeted by Littlefoot's mother. "What are you doing here!" Sharptooth said angrily. Littlefoot's mother answered just as angrily, "I'm here to stop you!" The ghostly longneck then entered Chomper's body. What Littlefoot's mother saw was pure blackness, Chomper was bound by a supernatural force, Sharptooth was standing right in front of her. Sharptooth licked his lips before saying, "Let's have some fun!" Suddenly Sharptooth attacked but Littlefoot's mother managed to doge. No matter what Sharptooth pulled off, it proved futile. The longneck then tripped the evil spirit, she then started to glow, engulfing Sharptooth, "Nooooooooooooooooo!" Sharptooth and Littlefoot's mother then vanished, out of Chomper's body, never again to enter. The other residents, as well as Littlefoot and the gang, stared at Chomper in shock. The sharptooth's horns were gone (Yes Sharptooth gave him horns) the circles were gone, the spikes were gone. Chomper was practically normal! "Chomper, are you you?" Littlefoot asked cautously. Chomper smiled before replying, "Yes Littlefoot, it's me! I'm so glad to be back!" A few hours later, the Great Valley residents decided to celebrate the victory againsnt Sharptooth but Chomper, though glad to be seperated from Sharptooth, decided to take a nap.

In the Secret Caverns...

Chomper was sleeping peacefully until he felt an evil pressence, a pressence he knew well. He turned and saw Sharptooth growling at him before vanishing. "Oh no..." Chomper said with fear.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Arkram18 for the ending of this chapter


End file.
